leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS497
|title_ja=VSトルネロス・ボルトロス・ランドロスII |title_ro=VS Tornelos, Voltolos, Landlos II |image=ABW37.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=48 |number=497 |location=Nacrene City Nacrene Gym Dragonspiral Tower Opelucid City |prev_round=Museum Showdown |next_round=Decisions, Decisions }} Finding Truth (Japanese: VSトルネロス・ボルトロス・ランドロスII VS , , II or 復活 Resurrection) is the 497th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot demands that the Shadow Triad release the Gym Leaders. The Shadow Triad mock the 'wimp' that is Black, and sends him and his crashing towards a Nacrene Museum wall. Three s then report to the Shadow Triad, claiming that the Dark Stone is nowhere to be found. Thus, they close in on the defenseless Hawes, threatening him if they find out that they raided the Nacrene Museum for nothing. However, Lenora, who is still being swirled around by the tornado like the other Gym Leaders, confirms the Dark Stone's location, and also tells the Shadow Triad that they destroyed the only possible means to access it - through a key that she holds, which is now bent out of shape; the key is the only means to get past an impenetrable door to her basement. Knowing this, the Shadow Triad decide to make their leave while taking the Gym Leaders hostage, and order their subordinates to evacuate from the museum. They ignore Black as they throw Hawes into the tornado and embark on the . Black manages to spot Lenora winking at him, but at the next moment, Landorus whips up a to cause Black to shield his eyes. When Black can see again, the Shadow Triad, Forces of Nature and the captured Gym Leaders are gone. Black mutters that the battle was lost, but then realizes what Lenora meant by her winking. He then sees Brycen approach him. Brycen reveals that he escaped from the tornado when Lenora was talking. Black thus decides to show Brycen what Lenora meant, by recalling his Gym challenge with her, which took place in the museum's basement. Black thus relocates the secret button and gains access to the basement. He then quickly finds the Dark Stone and presents it to Brycen with a grin. However, Black's elation turns into suspicion as he sees someone else behind Brycen walk into the basement, and before he can react, an creeps up behind him and plants its sucker mouth onto his head, proceeding to zap him. Black, paralyzed, falls to the ground and gasps when "Brycen" takes his mask off to reveal that he is actually a disguised Team Plasma grunt. Ghetsis, who was the person that walked in behind him, claims the Dark Stone and thanks Black for revealing the Dark Stone's location. As the grunt hands the Dark Stone to Ghetsis, he agrees that he must make haste as the King is already waiting for them. With that, the grunt and Ghetsis leave Black to slip into unconsciousness. A while later, the Shadow Triad are making their return to N's Castle when they receive a call from Ghetsis. They note that they have captured the Gym Leaders, but then realize that instead of Brycen, they have merely captured an ice decoy of him. Ghetsis muses that his choice of disguise that he handed to the grunt earlier, may have been a coincidence. The real Brycen arrives at the basement, and sees the fallen Black, as well as the absence of the Dark Stone, thus figuring out that Black was tricked by someone claiming to be him. He decides to inform Drayden by video call. Meanwhile, Ghetsis arrives at the Dragonspiral Tower to greet N and hand over the Dark Stone. N addresses the Dark Stone as " , the dragon of Ideals", and successfully convinces it to assume its true form. At around the same time, Drayden successfully connects with Brycen and is informed of the events. Drayden asks for the location of the other stone, and Brycen responds by pressing a button to reveal the Light Stone that was hidden behind a wall. Drayden is relieved that the Light Stone is safe, and that the enemy knew nothing about its location. Brycen agrees that with Zekrom now in enemy hands, the only way to respond is to resurrect Unova's "Truth", that is, . Suddenly, the Light Stone rolls off the hidden space in the wall, towards Black. Brycen dodges a question from Drayden, after he sees what happened, and after terminating the video call, Brycen lifts Black onto his shoulders and gets him ready for serious training. Major events * The Gym Leaders and Hawes are captured by the Shadow Triad, but Brycen manages to escape. * is tricked by a into revealing the Dark Stone's location. * Ghetsis takes the Dark Stone to , who then uses it to revive . * Lenora is revealed to have had the Light Stone the entire time. * chooses Black as its "hero". * Brycen takes the unconscious Black and the Light Stone with the intent to train him. Debuts * Drayden Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Brycen * Drayden * Ghetsis * Shadow Triad * Hawes * s Pokémon * (Musha; 's) * (Nite; 's) * (Brycen's) * (Ghetsis's) * (Ghetsis's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (on book; flashback) Trivia * When this round was collected into , Ghetsis's right arm was shaded dark, as it appears in the opening of . * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi = VS Tornelos - Voltolos - Landlos II - Tái sinh }} de:Kapitel 497 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS497